Ayahku yang Tidak Sempurna
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AU} Hubungan anak dan ayah yang seperti ini, apakah sudah benar? (Hiashi's birthday, January 8)


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** |

.

.

* * *

 **Ayahku yang Tidak Sempurna**

* * *

.

.

Ayah….

Jika berbicara tentang ayah, rasanya tidak akan ada habisnya.

Orang bilang, ayah adalah cinta pertama bagi setiap anak perempuan.

Apakah itu juga berlaku padaku?

Mungkin … iya….

Ayahku tidak mudah melisankan kata-kata sayang, dan sejauh yang kuingat, aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Bukan pula seorang ayah yang akan memperlakukan anaknya dengan lunak disertai belai penuh kasih sayang. Malah, Ayah mendidik putri-putrinya dengan tegas dan cenderung keras, terlebih perlakuannya terhadapku yang merupakan anak sulung, seorang kakak yang semestinya bertanggung jawab memberikan teladan bagi adik-adiknya.

Bahkan, Ayah yang sedang emosi pernah mengusirku dari rumah karena ada saat di mana aku tak mampu memenuhi harapannya, lantas mengirimku ke sekolah asrama.

Namun, sama halnya dengan orang yang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta, hanya hal-hal baik yang dapat kulihat….

Ayah yang bertanggung jawab—rela bersakit-sakit demi keluarga, tetap bekerja dengan tubuh yang payah. Ayah yang sanggup mengatasi setiap masalah dengan luasnya wawasan dan ketangkasan tangan kekarnya. Ayah yang selalu dapat diandalkan dalam segala hal. Ayah yang senantiasa ku banggakan.

* * *

.

.

Keadaan memaksa keluarga kami untuk tinggal secara terpisah. Ibu menyertai ke manapun Ayah bekerja, termasuk ketika harus menetap di luar Tokyo, meninggalkanku dan adik perempuanku, Hanabi, dalam pengasuhan paman kami—Hyuuga Hizashi, yang merupakan saudara kembar dari ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Keadaan itu pula yang menjadikanku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ayah. Langkanya pertemuan menjadi sebab utamanya. Ayah dan Ibu tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang sesuka hati. Bahkan tidak selalu ada komunikasi setiap harinya. Bagaikan suatu kewajaran, hingga terkadang aku merasa takut akan terbiasa.

Mendapatkan kabar bahwa Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang saat libur tahun baru, tentu mendatangkan sukacita di rumah kami. Apalagi semakin dekat dengan hari lahir Ayah. Aku harap ketika hari itu tiba, Ayah dan Ibu sudah berada di rumah. Walau aku tidak yakin dapat mengucapkannya secara langsung. Mungkin aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk mereka saat kunjungan ke kuil di tahun baru.

Harapanku dikabulkan dengan begitu cepat. Ayah dan Ibu menepati janji untuk pulang di penghujung tahun. Meskipun sedikit terlewat untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang jatuh dua hari setelah Natal, mereka tetap memberikan kejutan itu di saat pergantian tahun. Memang, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari berada di rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga yang utuh.

Aku sangat bersyukur untuk semua itu.

"Hinata, ayo ikut ayah."

Di hari ulang tahunnya, Ayah justru tidak dapat berdiam di rumah.

"Ke mana, Yah?"

"Ayo ikut saja."

"Tapi aku belum … berdandan?"

"Sudah, begitu saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu."

Aku mulai panik melihat Ayah beranjak keluar rumah dengan menggenggam kunci sepeda motor yang dipinjamnya dari Kak Neji. Ayah tidak suka menunggu, jadi benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk berganti baju. Akhirnya aku hanya melapisi sweter putihku dengan mantel yang senada.

Tahun ini, aku berkepala dua. Ternyata benar usia tak menjamin kematangan. Terbukti, aku tidak punya cukup nyali untuk bertanya, mengapa Ayah memilih mengendarai sepeda motor dibanding menggunakan mobil di musim yang sedingin ini, saat keping-keping salju bisa turun kapan saja.

Saat motor yang ku tumpangi mulai melaju, aku jadi terbayang momen serupa. Bedanya, dulu aku akan melingkarkan lengan ke badan Ayah, khawatir akan jatuh jika tidak memeluk erat-erat.

Sekarang … aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Lama tidak ke sini," kata Ayah ketika sampai di Shibuya, berhenti untuk memarkirkan motor, lalu melangkah menuju area pertokoan yang selalu dipadati para pejalan kaki.

"Ayah ingin beli sesuatu?"

"Hm … di sini ada tempura yang enak."

Tempura, makanan kesukaan Ayah, entah yang isinya makanan laut, daging, maupun sayuran. Aku, kebalikan dari Ayah, tidak berselera pada udang dan kepiting. Aku akan lebih memilih kue manis atau sup kacang merah untuk dinikmati di sore yang dingin ini.

Sambil melangkah, ku kantongi kedua tanganku di saku mantel, mengais kehangatan dari sana. Aku terlupa untuk mengenakan sarung tanganku, bahkan syal tak sempat kupakai, sedangkan embusan udara menjelang petang serasa semakin menusuk tulang.

"Ayo coba takoyaki yang itu."

Ayah menunjuk jajanan di pinggir jalan tersebut dengan dagunya. Aku mau saja, asal Ayah membelikanku yang tanpa gurita, atau aku akan minta ke penjualnya untuk mengisi takoyaki Ayah dengan keju—salah satu bahan makanan yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh lidah Ayah selain telur. Dan aku jadi terkikik geli menyadari pemikiran jailku.

"Ayah tidak salah pesan, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa mengendurkan senyumku. Ayah masih ingat, ternyata.

"Setelah ini, kita berburu pesanan ibumu."

Aku menimpali setelah menelan takoyaki yang ku kunyah, "Jadi ayah mengajakku kemari untuk ditemani belanja?"

"Ya, sekali-kali. Di Hokkaido, ayah sering belanja sendiri."

Untuk yang satu ini aku sudah mendengar dari Ibu. Katanya, selain belanja bahan makanan, Ayah juga tidak keberatan jika harus membelikan kebutuhan pribadi wanita ketika Ibu tidak bisa menemani Ayah untuk berbelanja. Di balik sikapnya yang condong ke dingin dan terkadang terkesan masa bodoh, ternyata Ayah tergolong suami idaman.

Suatu ketika aku merasa perlu untuk menunjukkan terima kasihku di hari ayah. Sesuatu yang tidak akan mudah ku lakukan di hari biasa. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakannya dengan sering. Kemudian kukirim sederet pesan pendek, tidak lebih dari ucapan selamat yang ku akhiri dengan simbol hati yang besar.

Ayah hanya membacanya, cukup lama tidak ada balasan, hingga salinan dari secarik foto usang dikirimkannya melalui pesan multimedia. Foto yang tergolong memalukan untuk terus disimpan, bergambar potretku bersama adik dan kakak sepupuku, Neji, ketika kami masih tampil lugu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Tipikal ayahku sekali….

Tanpa kata-kata, cukup tindakan yang berbicara.

"Awas, perhatikan langkahmu."

Aku terkesiap bukan lantaran peringatan dari Ayah yang tak akan sering kudengar. Ayah memegang lenganku ketika mengajakku melangkah di penyeberangan yang seakan-akan selalu dibanjiri lautan manusia. Berjalan sedikit di depanku, seperti tidak mengizinkanku untuk bersinggungan dengan para penyeberang yang jauh dari santai, membuatku merasa dilindungi.

Aku jadi terbayang komunikasi seperti apa yang selama ini terjadi di antara kami, bagaikan kepingan ingatan yang secara tiba-tiba menjejali benakku,

" _Apa kabar, Hinata?_ "

"Baik, semua baik. Ayah juga, kan?"

" _Iya, ayah dan ibu juga baik. Oh ya, uang sakumu sudah ayah transfer._ "

Ayahku memang seperti itu. Tidak akan berbasa-basi, hanya berbicara seperlunya.

Barangkali menjadi obrolan yang terlalu remeh bagi orang lain.

Adakalanya aku juga bertanya-tanya,

Sudah benarkah hubungan anak dan ayah yang seperti ini?

Bagaimanakah seharusnya yang baik itu?

Apakah seperti teman baikku dan ayahnya yang memiliki kebiasaan saling memberi pelukan atau kecupan pipi kanan-kiri disertai ungkapan penuh kasih?

Bagaikan menemukan keajaiban dunia, saat itu aku justru takjub ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Sebab, hubungan orang tua dan anak yang seperti itu jauh dari kehidupanku.

Tetapi, ku pikir lagi, begini pun aku sudah merasa cukup. Sebab, bagiku, perhatian Ayah yang semacam itu sudah mampu menghangatkan hati. Hal yang seharusnya dapat disampaikan melalui pesan singkat, sementara Ayah meluangkan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk sekadar menelepon. Betapa beruntungnya diriku.

Sekali waktu, dibanding memberiku gaun yang cantik, Ayah akan membelikanku setelan untuk anak laki-laki. Itu dulu, saat aku masih kanak-kanak. Lalu tadi, belum sampai setengah jam berlalu, Ayah mengajakku makan di pinggir jalan, memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah anak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Dan sekarang, aku merasa kembali menjadi putri kecilnya.

Ayah….

Ayahku…

Di hari lahirmu ini, tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan selain mendoakan segala kebaikan untukmu.

Ayah, engkau memang tidak sempurna, tapi satu-satunya di dunia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**  
Untuk Hyuuga Hiashi yang lahir **8 Januari** , berdempetan dengan ultah ayah saya—yang sifatnya juga 11-12 dengan ayah Hinata dan Hanabi itu, sehatlah selalu :)

 **Thanks for all~**


End file.
